


When in the Free Marches

by cosmotronic



Series: Do As Lovers Do [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Denial, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Implied Character Death, Marking, Minor Character Death, Not Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotronic/pseuds/cosmotronic
Summary: Series of one-shot, one hundred word drabbles.See chapter notes for individual ratings and tags.





	1. #1 Tourniquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> underwear theft, rated T.

Hawke looks at her like she has finally lost her mind as she tugs the scrap of soft red silk tight around her arm.

She hadn't imagined Hawke would wear red smallclothes. She had imagined a lot of other things, mostly Hawke wearing no smallclothes.

This isn't a way to show the whole of Kirkwall that she and Hawke have been busy. It isn't a trophy or souvenir. It isn't a symbol of either her conquest or submission. It most definately isn't any kind of favour or token of committment or any of that nonsense.

She just likes the colour.


	2. #2 Warpaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not romance, referenced character death, rated T.

It first appears when she is six. A smudged streak of dirt from playing rough and tumble with the older children.

She's eleven when she bears the bloody welt from the boys that hit her. She's too skinny to fight back, all limbs and uncoordinated.

Sixteen and blooming. She learns to dodge, subtly muscled now and strong and quick. Red painted across the bridge of her nose, a warning.

Twenty now and the mark is a monument. Specks of blood on her face, monster's blood, Carver's blood. She smears it with the back of her hand and her rage boils.


	3. #3 Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marking, rated M.

Hawke ran her fingers over the small red crescent, feeling the broken flesh and swelling bruise beneath.

It was not like Isabela, who had left afterwards as was her want. Isabela, who did not believe in being tied down, who did not believe in bonds of love and declarations of weakness.

Yet she had marked Hawke in such a way. She had known she had done it, had kissed and licked the bite until Hawke winced.

It was possessive and claiming and all the things Hawke wasn't allowed to be. Hawke hadn't asked why Isabela had allowed it of herself.


	4. #4 Like a Bent Nail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dirty talk, sex toys, rated M.

"You are not buying that, Isabela."

"Of course I'm not. You are, sweet thing."

"But, Wand of _Endowment_?"

"Exactly. Lem says this is very effective. Almost indistinguishable from the genuine article."

"I don't understand. I thought you liked what I do with my hands. And my mouth."

"Don't fret, my dear. I love it. But sometimes I get this urge to be hammered hard by a big, thick cock."

"Isabela!"

"Ploughing away inside me, making me wet, filling me up. You'd like to do that to me, wouldn't you Hawke?"

"Oh, Maker..."

"The sensations are apparently mutual."

"...I'll take it."


	5. #5 Exclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established relationship, sexual frustration, rated M.

She stares at the beefy sailor, hard muscles and strong hands and probably a nice sword down there. She stares and feels nothing. She stares at the painted whores on the dock. Nothing there, either. Since Hawke left to play with the Inquisition she's found herself increasingly frustrated and it _burns_.

She doesn't know when they became exclusive, her and Hawke. They never discussed it, just sort of fell into it. It's new; always before she sought her pleasures where she pleased, found companionship where she could. Now, she's destined to sail solo until Hawke returns but it feels _right_.


	6. #6 Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> implied character death, rated T.

She can feel the fertility charm pressing against her skin, digging into the flesh between her breasts. It’s cheap copper and she knows it will stain her green if she sweats too much.

Beyond trust and forgiveness, Hawke only ever gave her four things. The first thing is gone now, red hankerchief pressed into service as a bandage years ago. She can't wear a ship in a bottle round her neck, so the second thing lingers forgotten in a chest. The third thing was purpose, which died with Hawke.

So she wears the only thing that’s left, this stupid talisman.


	7. #7 Accidents Will Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> denial, sleeping over, rated M.

The first time Isabela spends the night, it is entirely by accident. Too much rat-flavoured whiskey and legs that don’t work properly. It’s awkward in the morning. Hawke says nothing.

The second time Isabela doesn’t leave, one or the other must be at fault. A spectacular tumble and two wet, sweaty bodies driven to unconsciousness. The next day, Hawke’s raised eyebrow is met with honeyed comments, _You wore me out, sweet thing_.

The third time, Isabela accidently stays on purpose. Pulls Hawke over her body, buries herself under flesh, traps herself in a cage of long, lanky limbs. Hawke smiles.


	8. #8 Taint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> implied sex, rated T.

"Stay away from my sister, Isabela."

"But who will show her the six things women are good for?"

"I don't care about your six things."

"That's not what you said last night."

"I don't remember saying much of anything last night."

"She's going to grow up sooner or later, start turning heads. She should learn from someone skilled and... considerate, yes?"

"Please, Isabela, no. She's the only thing I've got left that isn't broken and tainted."

" _Tainted?_ "

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just... Bethany is so innocent. You and me, we're different. It doesn't matter if we break."


End file.
